Hero Update Honorbound Hero Reworks
On , and got an update. The Honorbound Family was introduced to players. Rework * Attack+. Defense+, Health+, Skill- * Now has the Honorbound family tag. * is now an armor-piercing melee water attack on a targeted enemy that deals splash damage and has a chance to apply Frostbite to all enemies hit. In addition, Frost Katana's cooldown has been reduced from 6 to 4. * now deals increased damage, a chance to freeze the target, and starts powered. Cooldown has been reduced from 7 to 3. * Guarding Strike is now . Blade Fury does 3 melee physical attacks on a targeted enemy and has a 20% chance to do a fourth. Cooldown: 4. * , , and passives removed. * Now gets the passive. This passive lets a hero take less damage from AOE attacks (attacks that hit more than 1 enemy), and buffs applied to this hero last an additional round. * Now gets the passive. This passive counts as being armored, but also provides the additional benefits of preventing their attacks from missing or being dodged. * Now gets the passive after being ascended once. This passive increases Takumi's attack for each water ally on his team. * Now gets the passive after being ascended once. This passive lets Honorbound allies do a revenge attack after being hit by a melee attack. * Now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive gives all allies' melee physical attacks a chance to inflict Chill on a hit. Rework * Attack+. Defense+, Health+, Skill- * Now has the Honorbound family tag. * No longer has the Warrior class tag, now is only a Tank. * is now , which has the normal Taunt effect, but boosts max health instead of Defense. Still starts powered! Cooldown: 4. * Meditate is now , which cleanses all debuffs, increases Yokozuna's energy by 2, and heals him. Cooldown: 6. * and passives removed. * Now gets the passive after ascending Yokozuna once (was previously available while unascended). The dodge chance when Twinkle Toes is activated has been increased and scales with Yokozuna's level. * Now gets the passive. This passive lets a hero take less damage from AOE attacks (attacks that hit more than 1 enemy), and buffs applied to this hero last an additional round. * Now gets the passive, which reduces damage from physical attacks. * Now gets passive, which gives Yokozuna to knock enemies Off-Balance when he dies. This chance increases with each ascension (25%/50%/100%). Remember that this chance can be altered by resistances, so even the 100% is not a total guarantee. * Now gets the passive after being ascended twice, which makes Yokozuna's basic attacks Provoke the target. Rework * Health+, Skill+ * Now has the Honorbound family tag. * Now gets the passive. This passive lets a hero take less damage from AOE attacks (attacks that hit more than 1 enemy), and buffs applied to this hero last an additional round. Other changes with this update * Balog's no longer silences enemies that it misses. * To avoid confusion, Shadowblade's "Assassin Shadowblade" skin has been renamed to "Master Shadowblade". * Fixed typos on and . Category:Game Update